Together In the Darkness
by MORENADECA
Summary: Pre Emily Lake. HG is still in the pokeball and they are learning to live like this but Claudia may have a solution to help them be intimate. There will be smut. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Warning: There is sex in this story. If you are not of age in your country, click the back button. If you do not like two women having sex, turn back now.

* * *

Beginning in the Middle

"Hey Myka, Pete and I are going into town for milkshakes, you wanna come?" Claudia asked from the doorway. When Myka didn't answer or give any sign that she heard her, Claudia started to get concerned.

"Myka?" she asked again, this time louder. She gave a sad smile when Myka lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and Claudia could see the unshed tears.

"Huh?" was all Myka could say, she had been so lost in a memory of HG sitting in her lap and reading her the same passage she was reading now, that she didn't hear Claudia.

"I was saying that Pete and I are going for milkshakes and wanted to know if you wanted to come." Claudia repeated her invitation although she was certain that Myka would refuse.

Myka had been different since she came back, at work she was the same, but at the B&B she wasn't herself or rather she wasn't her old self. She hardly talked to anyone unless it was about work. She always had an excuse for why she didn't eat at the table with the rest of the team, either she had a headache she was exhausted or she didn't feel well. She even stopped showing up for movie night. The only thing she did was sit in the library and read _The Time Machine_, _War of the Worlds_, or anything else by HG Wells. Everyone was worried about her but when they tried to talk to her about it Myka would snap at them and leave the room so nobody pushed out of fear she would leave the warehouse again.

"Thanks Claud but I'm tired I think I'm just going to go lay down for a while, but you guys have fun."

Claudia sighed then went into the library and sat on the armrest of Myka's chair.

Claudia knew that she missed HG, and a few nights ago she heard Myka talking in her room. At first she thought she was talking to herself but when she heard that sinful British accent she knew what Myka had done. Myka 'borrowed' the Pokéball without anyone noticing. She loves Myka and knows that what she is doing could be bad for her, and she would have said something but she couldn't because the first night she heard Myka talking with HG, was also the first night Myka didn't cry herself to sleep. Good or not, this was helping ease the pain and that was enough for now.

"Myka, I know you miss her and I understand that, but you can't keep doing this."

"You don't understand! No one understands! How could you?" Myka was yelling and getting a slight blush, and Claudia could see she was trying to hold back the tears.

"I understand losing someone you love, I understand seeing that person and not being able to touch them, I dealt with that for twelve years while Joshua was trapped. I get it, really I do. Which is why I am telling you that if you keep this up, keep isolating yourself and keep pushing away the people that love you and the people that care, you are going to end up just as trapped as she is. At least you know she isn't hurt or in danger and you can talk to her, with Joshua, I knew he was hurting and I couldn't do anything for so long even thought I tried. " Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, it was still painful to talk about it even though Joshua was safe in Switzerland.

"Claudia I'm sor…" Myka wanted to apologize but she was interrupted.

"No, it's okay I just…" Claudia took Myka's hand and continued "you're not alone, and if you want to talk to someone who gets it I'm always here for you, okay?"

Myka nodded and then her eyes went wide when she realized what Claudia had said before.

"You… you know that I talk to her?" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I kinda heard her in your room the other night." When she looked at Myka and saw the worry in her eyes she reassured her "Don't worry it was late and everyone else was asleep and your secret is safe with me." She said with a smile.

Before either woman could say anything loud footsteps echoed through the B&B followed by Pete yelling "Claudster you ready to go?"

Claudia yelled back "Yeah!"

"Where are you?"

"In the library!" and with that Pete showed up at the doorway with his coat on and a huge grin.

"Hey Myka, you gonna come?"

"Nah she's-"

"Yes" said Myka

"I thought you were tired?" asked Claudia

"I can lay down when we get back besides it's nice out and I haven't been hanging out with you guys for a while it'll be fun" She answered.

"Awesome" was all the response she got from the redhead.

"Well then move it, I want to get my tummy full of milkshaky goodness" said Pete as he made his way to the door.

Claudia slid off the armrest and headed for the door.

"Hey Claudia…" she waited for the younger woman to turn around before saying "thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now come on before he leaves without us."

A Day in the Life

Claudia was glad that Myka had decided to go out with her and Pete.

She had spent all week trying to figure out a way to get Myka and HG together and so far she had nothing. It was beginning to frustrate her. She was on her bed trying to think when she heard muffled voices coming from Myka's room. She walked over to the wall and pressed her ear against it to hear. 'It's not eavesdropping if you just want to make sure Myka is okay.' She told herself to feel less guilty about what she was doing.

(Myka's room)

Myka threw herself onto her bed and sighed contently as she watched Helena walk around the bed to be able to be closer to her.

"You seem quite happy, did you have an eventful day, darling?"

"Yes I did. Pete Claudia and I went for milkshakes then we decided to have an impromptu movie night and ate loads of junk food. We watched some new comedy and when they showed a naked man Claudia choked on her candy."

"Oh dear"

"Don't worry she's fine now." Myka said chuckling as she recalled the sight of Claudia turning very red first because of the image on the screen then because of the lodged candy.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

Helena really was glad that Myka had had a good day. It had been way too long since she saw Myka smile.

"How was your day?"

"What?" she had not been expecting that question, how was she to answer that? After having Myka summon her for three nights, she had never asked her anything remotely related to her captivity. Mostly they talked about their relationship. Myka needed answers as to why Helena had acted the way she had. They had talked and it had been resolved, both new that the love they held for one another was more powerful than anything and they had made peace with their mistakes and decided to move on.

"How was your day? What did you do today?" Myka said as she sat up against the headboard.

"Well, the same things as other days I suppose."

"Well what do you do when you are not here? Are you alone? Are you in your own body?" Myka asked, she was starting to get very curious as to where and how they were keeping Helena.

Helena was a bit taken back by the sudden interest in her 'arrangements'.

"Does it really matter? The important thing is that I'm here now." She said trying to stop the inquiry.

"It matters to me. I want to know that you're okay, and I'm curious as to how they are doing this." She said as she waved her hand between the sphere and Helena.

Helena knew she would give into Myka's questions; there is nothing she could ever deny this woman.

"Very well then, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, what's it like?"

"Dark, there is no night and day which makes knowing what time it is challenging which is why I call it 'the abyss'."

"What do you do there?"

"When I'm not here with you, I am in my room well not exactly… It's hard to explain. I am not in my body, but I can move around like if I was. I have a bed, a lamp and a typing machine and I write most of the time. I don't get hungry which is how I know I'm not in my body. My guess is that they keep it in a secure facility in some sort of stasis."

"Can you feel anything in there?"

"Actually I can, the other day I accidentally jabbed myself with one of my fountain pens and it was quite painful." Helena said as she instinctively rubbed her hand. Myka could only assume that is where Helena hurt herself.

"Are there other people?"

"Not permanently. Sometimes complete strangers appear for a few seconds before disappearing. The first time it was quite unsettling after a few unexpected visitors it became part of my everyday life."

{'So people can go there?' Claudia thought to herself, she was now sitting on the ground still listening to her friend's conversation. "I think I got it!" she yelled out loud and ran to her desk to start on her new project. She was going to need to 'borrow' a few things from the warehouse to make this happen, but she was determined that this would work, and that once Myka was back to her old self Artie wouldn't be so mad. }

"When I activate the sphere do I ever interrupt something?" Myka asked trying to avoid eye contact, the last thing she wants is to pull Helena away from something important.

"Darling there is nothing that I would rather do than spend time with you."

Myka simply nodded and continued with her the questions.

"Where do you get things, like the typewriter?"

"I make it, or rather I conjure it. I can make anything I want or need as long as it is not alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I want clothes, I just think of what I want and it appears, same thing with beds I just think I want a bed with fresh sheets or maybe a bigger bed and whatever I envision manifests itself. I attempted to make a bowl of petunias and I only made a bowl. It seems that because there is no light or water there, that life cannot be sustained therefore none is allowed in."

"Can you make things once you're here?"

"No, I've tried but I can't even make a pen or change my clothes."

Myka swallowed hard at the thought of Helena changing clothes because for her to do that at some point she would have to be naked, and there is nothing she likes better than a naked Helena.

"Wait. So if you're in 'the abyss' and decide to be naked and I activate the sphere at that moment, will you appear naked before me?" Myka sat up straighter and the corners of her lips tugged upwards in a wicked grin.

"I'm not sure, I suppose, we would have to test that theory of yours, darling."

"Okay, I'll de activate the sphere, you think naked and then I will activate it again. How long does it take to get naked?" Myka asked excitedly.

"Count to five and then activate it." Helena took a deep breath as Myka turned off the device.

When she saw that she was back in 'the abyss' she instantly though 'I want to be nude,' and sure enough when she looked down she was completely bare. She smiled and before she knew it she was once again in Myka's presence.

"So that worked."

"Yes, your theory proves to be correct."

Myka shivered, she was starting to get aroused just by seeing her Victorian lover standing before her clad in nothing but a grin.

"Helena, you are so beautiful." She husked out once she remembered how to make words again.

Now it was Helena's turn to forget everything, she could feel the pull at the bottom of her stomach and her mouth went dry when she saw the pure desire in Myka's eyes. Eyes that normally shine like emeralds but that now are so darkened by the lust in them that they turned into the purest shade of dark green.

"Myka darling, would you mind taking off your clothes. I need to see you."

Myka could only nod. She could feel her nipples hardening simply by the rasp in Helena's voice and the dark eyes staring at her. She stood from the bed until only inches separated her and Helena and slowly began to remove her clothing.

Helena bit her lip as she watched Myka push her underwear to the floor never letting go of Helena's eyes.

There they stood both completely naked and fully aroused when the door swung open.

New Suit

Pete wanted to show Myka something and when he walked into her room unannounced, he was so busy looking at his Rubik's cube that he didn't notice that she was naked.

"What the hell?" the question surprised Helena. She had accidentally walked into Claudia's room.

"Claudia!" she yelped. 'Well this is going to be hard to explain' she thought to herself.

"HG? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you naked?" Claudia started spitting out questions a mile a minute. One moment she was working on how to get Myka and HG together and the next thing she knows there is a naked HG in her room looking somewhere between terrified and amused.

"There will be time for explanations later." HG said as she leaned closer to the wall. Claudia followed her lead and moved across the room all while trying not to look at her friend's naked holographic girlfriend.

From the other side of the wall they could hear Myka and Pete having a similar discussion.

"Pete!" She was so surprised by Pete that she didn't notice Helena wasn't there.

"Hey Mykes, look what I… Oh God! Why are you naked?!" He said as he turned around trying to give the woman some privacy.

"Why don't you knock?" Myka yelled back as she quickly started to put her clothes back on.

"Because I didn't know you were gonna be all … well…all naked." He said.

"So you were both naked? What were you doing?" Claudia asked HG with a knowing smirk.

"I hardly think this that is something Myka would want us discussing."HG said trying not to smile at the look on Claudia's face. She had never been uncomfortable being nude in front of others, but it would seem that Claudia was not as comfortable with Helena's nudity.

"I'm not naked!" Myka said flustered.

"Oh really, then what do you call someone not wearing any clothes, for no apparent reason."

"I was changing!"

"Into what exactly, the emperor's new suit?" That made both Claudia and HG snicker on the other side of the wall. "If you don't want people walking in on you naked you could either not be naked or lock the door." Pete said in a huff.

"Or you could knock."

"Okay fine. I'm sorry I didn't knock, I should have, obviously now that I know that you causally spend the afternoons naked I will knock."

"Thank you."

"You decent? Can I turn around now?" Pete asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Yes." Now that the embarrassment was wearing off she was actually smiling.

Once Pete saw the smile on Myka's face he knew that he was out of trouble.

"So before all that happened I wanted to rub this in your face." He exclaimed while shaking something in front of Myka.

"What is that?" she asked slightly confused.

"I finally finished it." He said holding out the Rubik's cube proudly for her to see "Which means that you owe me a pizza."

"No way! You probably cheated, broke it and then put it back together or just bought a new one." Myka said while she turned the small toy in her hand.

"Hey! I did it and YOU. OWE. ME. A PIZZA." He said punctuating every word by poking Myka in the shoulder.

"Fine, a deal's a deal, tomorrow we'll go get your pizza."

"Okay then, I'm gonna go, Texas Chainsaw Massacre is about to start." He said as he made his way to the door. When he was outside of her room he turned around and said

"Myka?"

"Yes Pete?"

"Why were you naked?"

When he saw her reach for a pillow he darted down the hallway into his room.

"I think he's gone now" Claudia told HG

"I do believe you're right"

"Okay, I'll go check it out, you stay here until you get my signal."

Claudia walked out of her room and went to knock on Myka's door. When Myka answered she walked in.

"Please come in" Myka said to the empty hallway as she closed the door. When she saw the younger woman inspecting her room she asked.

"Claudia, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that no one is here. Pete left right?"

"Yes, wait how did you know he was here?"

"I'll ask the questions. Why were you naked?" she said with a smile.

"I wasn't naked, I was changing." Myka cringed at her explanation now that she had used it twice it really did sound ridiculous.

"Of course you were Myka. Then can you explain this?" She said gesturing to the wall and a second later Helena walked through.

Myka's cheeks turned crimson red at seeing Helena naked and not having an explanation for it.

"Well… Um… you see… we were just…Oh god!" she finally gave up and flopped onto the bed covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay Myka. Actually I wanted to talk to you guys about that."

"Do you need help in bedding someone?" Helena asked her while Myka groaned form under her hands.

"Huh?" Claudia tried to translate what HG just said to her into English that she understood. When she realized what HG meant she blushed.

"Oh god no! I can 'bed' people just fine. I wanted to talk to you about your sex."

"Why?" said Helena raising an eyebrow.

"Why, what?" asked Claudia.

"Why are we talking about this?" answered Myka sitting up.

"Because I think I can fix it. I think I found a way for you guys to be able to touch each other, but before I go on, could we maybe do something about the naked lady?" she said pointing at Helena with one hand while she covered her eyes with the other.

"Right, okay hand me the sphere." She said as she reached out expectantly. Myka deactivated it then counted to five and reactivated it. Helena was now in front of them wearing very tight dark skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and her boots.

"So like I was saying I figured it out."

"How?"

"Well when HG said that people' show up unexpectedly for a few seconds then disappear', it came to me that these people are prob…"

"You were spying on me?"

"What? No. I was just making sure you were okay." Claudia said stepping back.

"Making sure I was okay, why wouldn't I be?" Myka said loudly as she stood up which made Claudia step back even further.

Claudia swallowed and looked down before whispering "I was just worried."

Myka could see that she felt bad and it tugged at her heart to see Claudia looking so small.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I know that you would never spy on me." When she saw the redhead lift her head she smiled making Claudia smile back.

The Answers are in the Dark

Helena didn't think it was her place to intervene in the argument going on before her she patiently waited for the two women to work it out, but now that it was resolved and nothing was getting done she decided to speak up.

"Claudia you were saying you found a way to fix our predicament."

"Oh right, okay the people that show up unexpectedly. I think that they might be unconscious, like when you faint or pass out." When she saw both women nod she decided to continue.

"So I figured if the Pokéball calls HG's consciousness then when she's in 'the abyss' she's unconscious, so if you were unconscious Myka you could be with Helena in 'the abyss'.

"Well technically, but that doesn't mean I would be with Helena. What if I show up at some weird old creepy guy's corner of the abyss instead?"

"I thought about that and I think once you are there all HG would have to do is think about you and you would show up at her corner."

"Claudia, how are you planning on making her unconscious? Fainting isn't an exact science that you can regulate and I hardly think that hitting her on the head could be good for her health."

"Yeah I know. That's why I am going to need your time machine."

Realization hit the other two women at the same time.

"So someone gets into the machine and takes over my body."

"And since your consciousness goes elsewhere you will be with me for the duration of the trip."

"But won't I forget?"

"I don't think so, others who have used the time machine say they don't remember but it might have to do with the fact that they didn't know where they were or for how long. Spending almost a day in complete blackness then they wouldn't remember anything, you will have HG there. I think?"

"But if we had been successful in the future wouldn't you already have a recollection of our encounter or at least have no recollection for the better part of a day?"

"So it won't work?" Myka asked sounding a little deflated.

"It's going to work." Claudia didn't like have theories being put down.

"Helena is right."

"No she's not, the reason you don't have the memories is because I'm gonna put the machine for one minute into the past on the day we do it. That way, you don't miss anything important. "

"Okay then, but who will take over my body?"

"Me."

"What?"

"Would you rather it be Pete running around doing god knows what in your body?"

"Well what if something goes wrong with the machine, who's going to fix it?"

"Me, Myka I won't be unconscious, I'm going to be running around doing god knows what in your body." The grin on Claudia's face made Myka smile.

"Right, so when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow"

"So soon? The machine is broken from the last time it was used."

"Actually I fixed it like a week after you broke it." She saw the look both women were wearing and felt the need to explain "What? I figured it was something handy to have and it should be ready in case we needed it again, and I was right. "

The next day

Claudia was downright giddy. Artie was off chasing a ping that he insisted he needed to do on his own. Pete and Myka had gotten the weekend off and she had been given inventory. This meant that she would have the warehouse to herself giving her the perfect opportunity to test her experiment. She had gone over every aspect of the experiment and was now waiting for Myka to show up with HG. She even wore her super comfy clothes because she knew her body was going to be sitting still for a long time. When she heard voices coming down the hallway she started jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Myka, HG! You're here."

"Hey Claudia"

"Good morning Claudia"

"Ready?" she said as she started to set the date for the machine and pressing buttons.

"So how is this going to work?" Myka said laughing.

"I sit in the chair you pull the lever and then before you know it you are with HG."

"Okay then sit down."

Claudia sat in the machine and attached all the pieces with Myka's help. Once she was ready Myka came up to her and said

"Okay Claudia, see you in a while."

When Claudia closed her eyes the last thing she saw was Myka pulling the lever. She opened them and she was now standing holding onto the lever looking at her body sitting in the time machine. She turned to see HG standing there.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. Oh this is weird, Myka is really tall. Okay let's get you in there and see if it worked." Claudia said as she grabbed the sphere "Remember I'm going to call you back so don't get naked just yet" she looked at HG with a smile.

"Righty ho then, shall we?"

HG was sucked back into the Pokéball and Claudia had no other option than to wait. A few seconds later she reactivated the sphere and HG stood before her.

"So? Did it work? Is she there?"

"Yes darling it worked now if you wouldn't mind sending me back."

"Oh, right. So I will see you tomorrow."

Helena nodded and then was gone into the sphere.

Lost and Found in the Abyss

Myka realized that she was surrounded by darkness and she felt panic rising. She knew Helena would conjure her any moment but it didn't help to ease the feeling of dread. Suddenly she was standing before Helena.

"Helena? Did it work?"

Helena stepped closer and brushed her lips gently against Myka's. It was a sweet kiss that turned passionate. They had spent so long not being able to touch that now all they wanted to do was never let go.

"Myka wait" she said unconvincingly.

"I can't I've waited too long. I don't want to" She said as she licked down Helena's neck.

"Claudia is going to summon me any second."

That was enough to make Myka stop, and just in time, she had just moved back a bit when Helena disappeared only to show up a moment later.

"Now, where were we?" Helena said in a husky voice.

Myka couldn't help but shiver before she once again latched herself onto Helena. They only had a little less than a day to make up for months of pent up sexual tension, and she wasn't about to waste any of it. Myka wanted something behind Helena so that she could push her up against it, and there it was, a wall on the other side of Helena. Myka placed her leg between the other woman's and pushed into Helena's center making her moan.

"God you feel so good." Helena husked out then turned their positions so that she was between Myka's legs. Helena started to place kisses down Myka's neck and sucked at her pulse point making the other woman moan. She bit down slightly and felt Myka grasp her ass and pull her closer.

Helena worked her way to Myka's lips again and kissed her passionately. She had missed everything about Myka her mouth in particular, that taste that was undeniably Myka with a hint of Twizzlers.

Myka moved her hands to cup Helena's breasts through her shirt making her arch into the touch, she started to work on the buttons until the shirt was pushed off of Helena's shoulders and fell to the floor, then she reached around an undid the clasp and removed the only thing between her mouth and Helena's perfect breasts. Myka dipped her head down and took one of the small pink nipples into her mouth making Helena gasp and push herself into Myka.

"I want to feel you" was all that Helena could say. Her mind was fogged with the wonderful things Myka was doing with her mouth.

"clothes… off… now" she husked out between breaths as Myka bit, sucked, and licked her breast while pinching the other only to switch once more.

Myka was about to lift her shirt up but was met with hot flushed skin. She looked up to Helena who was staring at her with hunger. Myka locked lips with her again. She pushed off the wall and led Helena to the bed. They fell together never breaking the kiss until Myka thrust her hips into Helena.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Warning: See Ch. 1

* * *

They fell together never breaking the kiss until Myka thrust her hips into Helena. Immediately Helena spread her legs to let Myka settle between them. The younger woman set up a rhythm that would drive them both over the edge, and the kissing resumed. Normally Myka would take her time and tease Helena until she was begging for release but not now. Now they needed to feel that orgasmic bliss sweep over them. They could go slow and gentle later, once the initial need had been satisfied. Myka could feel the wetness between her legs mix with Helena's as long slender legs wrapped around her waist trying to pull her closer as she thrust repeatedly. She could feel a slight sting on her back where the sweat from their lovemaking met the scratches that Helena was leaving, in her attempt to draw Myka closer. She could feel her hard nipples brush against the taught peeks on her lover's chest. The air was thick with the scent of arousal and all of Myka's senses where on high alert, her own body trying to focus as much as it could on all the sexual energy. She was almost overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions and sensations but hearing the little noises that Helena was making, spurred her on. Myka tore herself away from those enticing lips.

"Helena" she panted while keeping the delicious rhythm "Helena, open your eyes."

Black eyes peeked out from beneath long lashes and Myka heard her lover moan

"Oh… Myka…darling…so…close…mmm…ugh…so…good…Myka…more…ahhh"

Myka leaned a bit more on her right hand while her left hooked itself underneath Helena's knee, spreading her even further, then resituated itself on the bed. Her right hand slithered between their bodies and spread her own folds so that their clits would rub against each other. When Myka started to thrust again Helena's eyes snapped shut and Myka was rewarded with a loud

"YES!" from Helena. "Oh, God! Yes! My..! So…gouhh… ahh…ahh…sohlose…ugh…"

The Victorian couldn't think anymore, all she could do was arch her back as her left hand made its way to the headboard for support from the powerful thrusts. Helena was screaming her pleasure now and Myka couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She thrust harder and soon she felt Helena begin to tremble underneath her. As Myka bent her head down to roughly take a nipple in her mouth, she gave one last thrust that drove Helena over the edge. The combination of hearing her name ripped out of Helena's mouth and the nails dragging over her back caused Myka to follow her over the edge. They collapsed onto the bed, Myka still on top and nestled in Helena's warm legs as their bodies relaxed and their breathing started to even out.

* * *

A Mile in Those Shoes

When Myka recovered she opened her eyes and realized that the nipple that fit so perfectly in her mouth was sitting just beside her, still wet. She reached over and took it into her mouth once more. This time more gently, before she could start to make love to this perfect little pink tip she heard a sob that made her head snap up to see the tears making their way down Helena's face.

"Sweetheart, did I hurt you?" The worry lacing her voice is what made Helena look at her with a watery smile.

"No darling, that was amazing." She said as soft hands dried her subsiding tears.

"Then what's wrong?" Myka had slipped off of Helena and took her in her arms. "Why are you crying?"

Helena tucked herself into the warm body next to her and nuzzled Myka's neck, taking comfort from the embrace before answering.

"I am just so happy. It feels so good to feel you again, to feel your warmth and your love."

Myka could tell that her lover was beginning to drift off, but before she could tell her to rest, Helena continued.

"I just, I realize that it is my own fault that I have been deprived of you for so long. I could have…we could have been sharing this for a while now, but my actions have impeded this, have impeded us sharing our love." Another tear escaped those onyx eyes and Myka felt it dampen her skin. She couldn't let the woman in her arms suffer anymore. They had talked about it but it is obvious that the message hadn't gotten through that brilliant head.

"Helena" When the raven head made no efforts of dislodging itself from her neck she pulled back.

"Helena, look at me." She lifted the delicate chin until green met black and she was sure that she was being listened to.

"Love, I have told you before and I will tell you again until you listen, until you understand that I mean it. I love you more than anything in the world, and I forgive you for what has happened and for what might happen because no matter what, I will always love you." She pressed her lips lightly against Helena's then lay back on the bed. They stayed that way for a while just drawing strength and love from each other.

Claudia was discovering her temporary body and when she discovered the holster and the gun she decided that she should put it somewhere safe and away from her. Guns were not her thing. It wasn't the same height so the perspective was a bit off. Myka also had more muscle than she did which made this body a little heavier than she is used to. She double checked everything on the Time Machine to make sure that there wouldn't be any nasty surprises. She set up an alarm system that would tell her if anything changed, it would alert her to any minute change including if her body's breathing changed, anything. Then she went to the office to put Myka's gun in the safe and set up a perimeter alarm to let her know if anyone came into the Warehouse. On her way over, she tried running, Myka's body runs faster than hers, jumping, she was happy to know that she can jump higher than Myka, she tried to do a cartwheel, and noticed that Myka's arms are a lot stronger than hers. She even tried skipping. It appears that Myka's body cannot skip. She filed that under "information that she will tease her about later" and was on her way trying to do different things in Myka's body. Once she reached the office she realized that she did not like Myka's hair. Too much hair, very heavy, and super hot, the only good thing is that it is soft as silk. She put the gun away and got to work. Once she had everything covered she picked up her inventory list and headed off into the warehouse.

* * *

Mending Windows

Leena was in the kitchen making Myka's favorite dessert. Yesterday her aura had changed. It seemed lighter and less troubled and Leena wanted that to continue. She worried for Myka, since she came back there had been a shadow around her aura and it seemed to have been getting darker every day.

A few days ago she saw the shadow around Myka begin to fade. Yesterday things changed, Myka even went out with Pete and Claudia. When they came back she smiled at the three of them and their antics. Pete was huffing because Claudia said something funny at the diner to make him spill his milkshake on purpose. Now he had a light brown stain on his baby blue shirt. Claudia was very unconvincingly trying to make her case that she didn't do it on purpose but the satisfied smirk on her face didn't really help her prove her innocence. Myka was walking behind them trying not to giggle and failing miserably. Leena could see that all of their auras were lighter. They really were a family and while things had seemed to be going along like always she could see that they weren't Myka was hurting therefore they all were hurting. She loved them all and she wanted them to be happy. It seemed like they were all starting to get there.

She turned back to her cooking smiling.

Artie was out on a "mission", although she knew that wasn't true. He said that because he didn't want to get teased by the others. He told Leena what he told everyone else, that there was a ping in Oregon that he needed to handle himself, alone. She saw how his aura glowed and knew he was lying. It only turned that shade of blue when he was with Vanessa. Put simply, Artie had a date, not just any date, a weekend long date, and he didn't want anyone to know. She was happy for him.

Claudia was stuck doing inventory although her mood was very giddy this morning and her aura was very bright purple, too bright! Purple and shinning like it wanted to explode. There was no way that inventory could get her that excited, that girl was up to something. Leena had already decided to go to the Warehouse and check on her once she got the pie in the oven. She would leave Pete in charge of watching it.

It was a dangerous plan to leave Pete in charge of a pastry but what other choice did she have? She didn't want to send Pete to the Warehouse on his day off. He loved his job but he didn't really want to be cooped up in the Warehouse on one of his few weekends off. He still wasn't over the fact that he lost Kelly because of his job, or rather because of HG. Pete blamed HG for everything, from Myka leaving to Kelly not wanting anything to do with him but for some reason after the ram's-horn case, Pete blamed the Warehouse, the job, not the woman who tried to kill Kelly. He figured that the Warehouse turned HG crazy-evil.

She put the pie in the oven and washed her hands. She was about to go outside to call on Pete, he had been playing fetch with Trailer, when the sound of a crash startled her. Suddenly there was a dirty baseball rolling towards her feet. She looked up and saw the broken window in her kitchen, in the lawn she saw Pete and Trailer look at each other then at her. Pete pointed at Trailer and said "He did it." Trailer barked at him and the chase began.

She tried to get his attention but he was too busy running from Trailer, she finally gave up and started laughing when Trailer caught up with him and started to lick and slobber all over Pete's face.

The boys settled down and she told Pete to keep an eye on the pie while she went to town for a new window, and to the warehouse to check on Claudia. She was about to walk out when Pete started talking.

"Leena, I'm sorry about the window. I'll go into town and get a new one and fix it before grumpy pants comes back from his ping." She was about to say no but Pete wasn't done yet. "I'll ask Myka if she wants to go. She has to say yes 'cause she owes me a pizza." He finished with a smile.

"Okay then, could you also check in on Claudia." He looked a little puzzled and she explained

"She was just acting WAY TOO happy about inventory this morning and I don't want her getting into any trouble with Artie for messing around with the warehouse system. You remember what happened last time Artie went out of town and Claudia upgraded the system." She said trying to contain the smile she got every time she remembered that day. Pete was not so successful, he laughed at the image of Artie with no eyebrows. "The security protocol thought that Artie was wearing Edward Earl's eyebrows"

"Yeah, the evil eyebrows of "Tex, the bad man of movies" and singed them off. That is a fun memory for all of us, well except Artie." He said laughing.

"Pete, to this day he can't see a western!" she scolded. It didn't work because they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, Leena. I promise to go to the Warehouse and check on Claudia to make sure that she is not planning any more eyebrow rising experiences." He was still laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Pete." She said making her way to get the broom to sweep up the broken glass.

"Oh hey Leena, do you know where Myka is?"

"No, I haven't seen her today."

"Okay I'll go check her room." He went upstairs and knocked, remembering the events of yesterday. No answer, he knocked again and spoke to the door. "Mykes it's me, open the door." again no answer. He tried the doorknob and saw it wasn't locked "I'm coming in." he warned. He cracked the door open and when there was no protest opened it further. He was met with an empty room. He tried calling her but her phone was on the dresser. He didn't worry though. He didn't have any bad vibes so she must be okay. If she didn't take her phone then she must have gone to the Warehouse. 'Good' he thought. 'I can check in on Claudia and get Myka'. He made his way down stairs and saw that Leena was done cleaning up the broken window.

"Okay Leena, I'm headed out. Anything else you need?"

"No, just the window fixed. Wait, where's Myka?"

"I think she went to the Warehouse. She's not in her room and her phone was on the dresser."

"Oh, okay." Pete was at the door when he heard Leena. "Oh, and Pete?" she waited for him to turn back. "Don't get too distracted by the pizza that you forget the window." She said with a smile.

"Leena, you and I both know that I can make no such promise." He said and walked out the door leaving Leena smiling in the B&B.

* * *

Rekindle

Helena felt a warm hand start to draw patterns on her back and her arousal returned. The simple and loving gesture sent sparks through her body and she remembered that they had a little less than a day to be together. Helena let her own hand re explore the luscious body next to her. Her lips follow her hand until she has Myka's pulse point fluttering beneath her lips and both breasts in her hands. Myka arches her back and tilts her head to give Helena complete access. Helena's mouth begins to move down that creamy neck and licks its way into the valley between perfect breasts. When she looks up she sees Myka with a small smile on her lips and she feels her love for this woman wash over her. She lovingly kisses her way toward one hard nipple and wraps her lips around it. She scrapes her teeth over it causing Myka's back to arch further and her hands to tangle in long smooth black hair.

Myka was moaning and firmly holding Helena to her breast to make sure that the Victorian didn't stop the glorious things she was doing with her mouth. When Helena started to suck on her nipple Myka's hips thrust upwards on their own, seeking pressure where she needed it most. She felt Helena move to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Her hips jumped again at the powerful sucking but this time her wet mound pushed into Helena's stomach, making them both groan.

Helena was taking her time loving Myka's breasts but at feeling her stomach coated in her lover's copious amount of arousal, she gave the breast in her mouth one last suck before she started to kiss her way down Myka's heated body. Feeling Helena start to move down Myka instinctively started to open her legs. Helena settled between Myka's legs and nuzzled the soft wet hair in front of her. She stuck the tip of her tongue out and gave a long leisurely lick across her lover's arousal. She felt Myka arch her back and hold her head tight against the throbbing center. With that first lick Myka felt all rational thought leave her head. She thought that another lick would follow but when Helena put her entire mouth on her hot core Myka thought that her body would explode. Helena moved her mouth to Myka's entrance and started lapping at the juices running out of her lover. She stroked the entrance with her tongue before penetrating her. Myka was groaning and writhing beneath Helena, her hands still holding the Victorian in place. Helena pulled back and brought two fingers to the dripping core. She felt Myka's legs widen a bit further at the prospect of being filled. Helena circled her fingers before plunging in. Myka screamed her approval and began meeting Helena's thrusts. She picked up the pace when she felt the warm smooth velvet walls clutch at her fingers. Myka began grinding her pelvis into Helena's face and begging her not to stop. Then she felt the hand in her hair tug harder, the walls wrapped around her fingers trying to hold her in with every thrust. She could smell both of their arousal mixed in the air and the sounds Myka was making were driving her insane with lust, she could feel the beginning of her own orgasm and moved her hand between her own legs not at all surprised at the amount of wetness she found. She began to stroke her clit as she pumped her fingers into Myka harder and faster. She knew Myka was close, so she moved her mouth to Myka's clit and lavished it with licks and nibbles before taking it into her mouth and sucking on the engorged pearl. She felt Myka's walls tightening around her fingers, followed by her name being screamed out into the darkness but she kept thrusting her fingers and sucking on the clit in her mouth. Myka arched her back off the bed and held Helena's head against her pulsing sex, grinding her hips to keep her orgasm going as long as she could. She finally collapsed back onto the bed gasping for breath from her release. Helena still had not stopped her actions. Myka pulled on the mass of black hair in her hands trying to get Helena to stop when she looked down and saw that Helena had one hand between her own legs trying to reach her own orgasm. She pulled on Helena's hair harder and the older woman looked up still not letting go of Myka's clit. She heard Myka say "Let me help you." and sucked one last time on the oversensitive clit but kept her fingers inside of Myka pumping slowly. Helena crawled up Myka's body and felt Myka kiss her deeply. Myka reached between their bodies and took over. She stroked Helena's clit before slipping her fingers into velvet heat. It didn't take much, Helena was already wound up with a few more thrusts and a skillful thumb rubbing her clit she screamed. Her body tensed for numerous glorious moments, and then she collapsed completely spent on her lover's soft warm body. They stayed like that; Helena perfectly cradled between Myka's legs her head atop soft breasts, Myka tightly holding her with one hand the other still between their bodies. Helena slowly recovered and withdrew her hand from Myka making the younger woman shudder. Myka did the same. They were both too tired and comfortable to move and slowly they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What Would Myka Do?

Claudia was jamming out to 'Egg Man' in the Lincoln B7-45 isle when she felt a shock. She gasped and looked at her sensor. She had hooked up a "doorbell" that would alert her if anyone came into the Warehouse but set it up so that it would shock her in case she was too busy jamming out that she didn't hear it. She ran to the nearest remote terminal and patched into the office feed trying to see who was in the Warehouse.

Why was there anyone there? Artie couldn't be back from his date with Vanessa. "Silly old Pooh Bear thinks no one knows he's dipping into the Doc's honey. Subtlety is NOT his forte." She murmured.

When she sees Pete she relaxes a bit, but not much. How does she explain this? Can she explain it?

"Wait! It doesn't matter because _I_ can't explain anything! Because_ I_ am hooked up to the Time Machine, Rats! Okay, WWMD? Think Myka-ish-ly. Why is Myka in the Warehouse? Where is Claudia? I should have asked them before I sent them off on M & H's sexual escapade!" she flapped her arms exasperatedly. "Ugh! This bites!" before she can continue on her mini rant her Farnsworth goes off, her Farnsworth not Myka's. "Do I answer it? What if it's Artie? It can't be Artie, just answer it!" She opens it and sees Pete.

"Mykes?" he asks "Why do you have Claudia's Farnsworth? Where is she?"

"Chill-ax dude she's fine." She answers without thinking.

"Did you just tell me to 'Chill-ax'? Myka what is going on?"

"Sorry Pete, I told Claudia to teach me some of her 'ling-o' and I guess it's catching on."

"Where are you? Come to the office."

She really didn't want to but she agreed.

"Okay I'm on my way." She shut the Farnsworth and made her way to the office.

When she walked in she saw Pete spinning in the chair and she smiled.

"Hey Pete, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"The question is Mykes, why are you here? How come you left your phone at the B&B? And where is Claudia?" he was very confused, but still no bad vibes.

Claudia didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say anything. "Well, you have to say something, or he is going to be all suspicious" she told herself.

"I came in to help Claudia, I felt bad that we got the weekend off and she got stuck doing inventory. I didn't even realize I forgot my phone thank you, for bringing it. Now your turn, what are you doing here?" she almost laughed at the expression that he made, somewhere between kicked puppy and scolded toddler.

"I broke a window at the B&B and have to go into town to get a new one to replace it. Hopefully before Artie finds out I broke it in the first place. I also wanted to come and see if you wanted to go into town with me."

"I can't Pete, maybe next time."

"Myka Ophelia Bering! You are going into town with me and you are buying me a pizza." He sounded so much like a kid that Claudia didn't know how much she could take before she collapsed in laughter. She had to hold it in. She knew that Myka wouldn't laugh. She also wouldn't buy him a pizza.

"Pete, I am helping Claudia besides, you can buy your own pizza and don't call me Ophelia."

Pete sensed something was wrong now, Myka wouldn't forget their deal. What was going on? "Myka, what is going on?"

"Nothing." Okay she answered too fast, he thought to himself.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you want to buy me my pizza?"

"Why should I buy you a pizza?"

"Because that was the bet or have you forgotten?"

Bet, what bet? Play it cool Claudia. "I'm sorry Pete, I did forget. Look I'm real busy right now. We want to see if we can get this weekend's entire inventory done today so that we can all have the day off tomorrow."

Pete thought that this was a good idea maybe they could all go out for pizza before Artie got back from his super-secret-not-so-secret date with the Dr.

"Okay, I guess we can get the pizza tomorrow."

Claudia imagined a little Claudia in her head jumping with joy and screaming hurray and doing a victory dance but kept a serious face on Myka.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Okay, I have to go get the window and then fix it. So I'll see you for lunch at the B&B?"

TBC

* * *

**I apologize for the gap between the last chapter and this one. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Really quickly just to let you know that this story is un-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. It was originally going to be a one-shot maybe a two-shot but I think I might keep it going for a bit. I got an idea as to how to develop it. Writing smut is not my forte so sorry for those bits if they were just totally terrible, it was the best I could do. Anyways I'll stop now. Thank you for reading it. I appreciate it a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The worlds shortest update.**

* * *

"Okay, I have to go get the window and then fix it. So I'll see you for lunch at the B&B?"

"Uh… no actually I think I'll eat here, lots of work and all that." Claudia said.

"Mykes I don't think that this is healthy, you locking yourself up in here. Why don't we call Claudia and we all go in to town for the window and then head to the B&B for lunch?"

"NO!"

"Myka com…"

"Pete! I said no! Just drop it, okay?"

He sighed and answered with a defeated voice "Yeah, okay." He knew that it was always a risk to talk to her about how isolated she was getting but he had hoped that after yesterday she was getting back to her old self, but now it seemed that she was a little worse. He got up and started to walk away.

Claudia didn't know what to do. She panicked and she yelled and when she saw the look on his face after she snapped at him, she felt terrible. She was almost compelled to tell him the truth but there was something nagging at the back of her mind not to. She had been on the other side of Myka's outburst and she knew how that felt. Claudia also knew that Pete and Myka were very close and after yesterday's outing this must have been a bigger blow than usual.

"Pete wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you. How about we have a game night, just the two of us tonight?" She felt better when she saw him smile.

"Yeah okay, so then I will see you at dinner tonight." It wasn't a question, just a statement and with that he turned and left. A second later, the umbilicus door opened again and his head popped back in "Don't be late, I am going to cream you at Zombie Attack 4: Invasion of The Bahamas. All the girl zombies are in bikinis." And then he was gone.

Claudia was alone in the Warehouse with a huge problem. She had just promised to have a game night with Pete and she had to lose because Myka sucks at video games, she hates losing. The bigger problem though, was that she forgot about her not-a-date bowling plans with Leena and now she had two be in two different bodies in two different places at the same time. She couldn't text cancel Leena that was too douche-y a move and she couldn't call her either because it would be Myka calling her to cancel. She could tell Leena the truth, she was sure that Leena would understand, but she couldn't do that either. Frustrated she yelled, letting all of her emotions out in a single word. Throughout the warehouse there was an echoing

"FRAK!"

* * *

**A/N I know that I have neglected my baby for far too long, but I am back now and I will do my best to update more frequently. **


End file.
